turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline-191
The Uneasy Peace -1862 : Robert E.Lee special order-191 are found by a Confederate soldier, that order enable the Northen Virginia army to a victory at the Battle of Antietam . The Army of the Potomac are later crushed at the Battle of Camp Hill enabling the Confederacy to capture Philadelphia and to win diplomatic recognition from France and Great Britain. The United States are forced to grant Confederacy independence. -1863 : Canada is created -1864: Abraham Lincoln(Then Republican) is beaten at the presidential election by Horatio Seymour(Democrat). -1868 to 1874: Robert E Lee presidency over the Confederation (Whig) -Somewhere in the 1870's : Cuba is bought by the Confederate States. -1871 The German people is unified through the German Empire (As in OTL) -1877 to 1881 : Samuel J. Tilden (Democrat) is president of the U.S -1880 to 1886 : James Longstreet (Whig) president of the the C.S.A -1881 to 1885 : James G. Blaine (Republican) is president of the U.S, he is know for his hardliner anti-confederacy policies. The Second Mexican War -1881 : The C.S.A purchase Sonora and Chihuahua from the Mexican Empire for 3,000,000 $, The U.S use the purchase to declare war at the Confederacy. -1882: James Longstreet with the an alliance with Britain and France defeat the united states once again. They loose Northern Maine to Canada. The only major victory of the U.S was in Montana Theodore Roosevelt and George Armstrong Custer were able to repeal the British invader. The U.S also start an alliance with the German Empire. On the CSA side the phasing out of slavery start, although heavy segregation is kept. The day of the Armistice (April 22) become Remembrance Day in the U.S a somber commemoration holiday. Before the Great War -between 1890s and 1913: canal is attempted to be built by C.S., but plan is rejected after the U.S. intervenes. -1905 : Hispano-Japanese War, Japan win, It's now hold Chosen and Formosa (Korea and Taiwan in OTL) and the Philippines. -1910 : Woodrow Wilson elected president of the Confederacy -1913 : Theodore Roosevelt elected president of the US. The Great War 1914 - June 28, 1914, Assassination of Archiduke Franz Ferdinand in Sarajevo (although unlike OTL is was through a bombing rather than shooting). - late July, Mobilisation of the U.S and Germany. - August : The Austro-Hungarian accusation on Serbia for the backing of the assasination lead to war between the two. The alliance system make the Russia, France and Britain take side with Serbia and Germany with the Austro-Hungarian empire. The United States declare war on the Confederate States and Canada. - USA : Launched a invasion of [Kentucky, western Virginia and Canada. - CSA : Invaded Maryland and Pennsylvania succeding in occupying the old capital of Washington D.C - Pacific Ocean : U.S.A succed into capturing Sandwich Islands 1915 1914-1915 winter : The armies are slowed down by the cold Early part of the year: Utah "seccede" from the Union in rebellion Autumn : Major rebellion of the black population of the Confederacy. Canadian Front : U.S.A control southern bank of the St-Lawrence. But are stalling at the Niagara Peninsula Category:Southern Victory